An accidental Kiss: Some accidental Feelings
by yoursomeday
Summary: A sequel/one-shot that goes with An accidental Kiss. It's been a while since Logan and Kendall got together, and there are some new feelings between them. fluffy.


**A/N: I know that I wrote **_**An Accidental Kiss**_** more than half a year ago, but the idea for this sequel/one-shot only came a few weeks ago and now I finally wrote it. It's not completely necessary to read the actual story, because it's mostly just Kogan fluff, but maybe it clears up a few things, I don't know. I really hope that people who enjoyed reading AAK enjoy this too. Have fun reading.**

I still don't really know how all of this could ever happen. All I remember is that one time, I had to kiss my best friend on set and we both liked it way more than we should. After both of us figured out our feelings we got together. We adored each other; we really did and of course, still do. We spent most of our free time making out in one of our dressing rooms or houses, mostly mine. Then there was that moment, after a few months, when we accidentally outed ourselves. I keep blaming Kendall for it, but I never got mad over it. No one really made us being together a problem and we could just continue to live of lives as normally as you can with a hit tv-show and a golden CD.

And now here we are, somewhere in a field where Kendall took me too. It was night time and I gotta be honest, it's beautiful. I couldn't form any words as I looked at him. I saw sparkles in his eyes, right next to the adoration. I looked around again. "W-wow, Kendall, it's amazing here." It was a huge, empty field with now and then a tree. The sky was clear and showed all kinds of stars. My hand was tightly gripped by Kendall, something he did whenever he was nervous.

I could feel his eyes on me. "Logan, do you wanna dance with me?" He asked. I smiled at him and nodded. This was one of the first times we had time to go on a real, romantic date. And Kendall could be a real cheesy guy. He wrapped his arms around my neck, allowing me to wrap my arms around his waist. I pulled him close to me. He kissed my cheek before he let his forehead rest against mine. "It makes me incredibly happy to be here with you." Kendall still flustered me whenever he said those sweet things to me. "Same goes for me. It's… It's awesome here." I took a pause between my words. "You're awesome." He smiled. It was a genuine smile. His best one, if you asked me.

We stood there, swaying to the sound of our heartbeats. "You're sweet." He whispered in my ear. He kept his head next to mine, occasionally pressing his lips to my ear and jaw. I could feel the adoration flowing through, though I felt more than that. I held him even tighter against me.

Then, he whispered something else in my ear; it was so soft that I could only just hear it. "I love you, Logan." I stopped moving which made him pull his head back. I stared in his eyes and I saw a few new things in there. There was like always happiness and adoration, but now they were joined by love and fear. Fear of rejection.

"I love you too, Kendall." The grin that plastered his face right now was bright enough to light up the world. He buried his head in the crook of my neck and let out a breath. "I love you so, so much." He mumbled. I untangled my hands from each other to move one up to his hair, stroking it softly. "Same here, sweetheart." I whispered back.

Before I could register what was going on, I was laying on my back in the grass. Kendall was hovering above me, a smirk on his face. The fear that was showing in his eyes had completely vanished. He kissed me. It was the most passionate kiss we ever shared. There were no feelings being hold back. It was perfect.

When air became necessary we pulled back. Kendall laid down half next to me, half on top of me. His leg was thrown over mine. His arm rested across my tummy and his head was on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I don't know what I would've done if you didn't feel the same." The tone in his voice made me pull him even closer to me. "Don't be silly. How could I not love you?"

"You say that now, but if you didn't, I just…" I knew he was trying to hold back tears. I kissed the top of his head. "Kendall please. I do love you, you don't have to go over the scenarios where I might not… because they're not the truth." It wasn't the first time that I felt my shoulder getting wet. It had happened before and this wasn't gonna be the last time. It didn't bother me, I liked it that he wasn't afraid to cry in front of me, it just hurt me to know that there were times where he was really doubting himself as a person or lover.

He nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry. I'm just so happy with you and I still can't figure out what I've done in life to deserve you." I sat up, taking him with me. I positioned him in my lap and made him look at me. "Kendall, don't go there. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't care what you've done to get me, because it was probably amazing, like all the other things you do." I had my arms still around him while he was clutching my shirt.

"God, I'm so sorry for ruining the moment." I shushed him with pecking his lips several times. "Sweety, you didn't ruin anything. This is the best night of my life so far. I love you so much." I gently wiped his tears away with my thumb. He smiled at me. "Do you mean that?" I smiled back. "I definitely mean that." He stopped crying and his smirked returned.

I quickly found his hands on my side, on the verge of tickling me. "Oh no don't you dare!" I warned him, but he didn't listen. His fingers started moving up and down my sides. It made me fall back on my back with him on top of me. I was squirming, trying to stop his hands but it was no use.

I finally got the chance to grab his wrists. I flipped us over and pinned his hands next to his head. We stared at each other before I leaned down to kiss him again. It was a slow, sweet kiss. It was everything we needed at that moment.

He was everything I needed.


End file.
